Magical SBURB- When the unwanted play
by DamaElfica
Summary: Alternative Universe warning. The villians of magical starsign are now a group that find one day in his place of meeting copies of the game SBURB. And they decide to play it. (No inspiriation to the summary sorry) This is my first fic, and also my first one written in english
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic in this website, and also, is my first fic in english (English is my second lenguage) so probably there´s a lot of mistakes... And all of that.

Reviews are life!

A blond boy with one eye covered by hair and the other showing a blue glow and with a big dead green scarf is sitting in one chair in front of a computer. Who is this boy?

**=== Be the boy of the computer**

Your name is Kale. You don´t need more names. You and your four closests "friends" (You don´t really use the word "friend"), called by the rest of the world "the unwanted ones" are planning to investigate a strange game called "SBURB" The discs appeared one day in the place of meeting of your group called "the midnight mansion"

You started thinking about the mansion, when you hear your computer. Someone is pestering you. Maybe is someone from the group.

**=== Kale: Answer**

**-sea Servant [SS] started pestering apocalicticFigure [AF]-**

**SS: Master, are you here?**

**AF: Yes I´m here. I´m not going to wast any time asking why you and all the group call me "master " when I´m not the oldest person in the group.**

**SS: Yes... Of course**

**AF: Whatever... There are any problems?**

**SS: I talked with one my contacts while ago. He discovered something... Bad**

**AF: I know. The game has a destructive nature. We need to act carefully. What´ s your opinion?**

**SS: I don´t really believe anything. I´m an sceptical sea wolf. **

**AF: Well... Then keep an eye on the sea. The storm can be seen on the horizon...**

**SS: Yes,master.**

**AF: See you later Chard.**

**SS: See you later, master.**

**-seaServant [SS] stopped pestering apocalipticFigure [AF]-**

You sigh. Like you said, the storm is starting. But this time, are you ready?

**=== Be the sea wolf**

You are now the "friend" of Kale... Oh wait..where is he? Is hiding or something? Is behind the masked statue? Wa...the statue is moving. This is Chard?

Yes, you are the boy with the red mask covering all your face, except your lips.

Your room looks like a museum of naval history. The only thing out of place is the computer. You look through the window. A boat is arriving to the port, but you don´t give more attention to that. It´ s time to... Stop that, someone is pestering you.

**=== Chard: Answer**

**\- oceanBeauty [OB] began trolling seaServant [SS]-**

**OB:~~ ... better answer fast. i´m not on the mood.**

**SS: Hey, ma´lady. What´s wrong?**

**OB:~~ shut up, masked bitch. i have something to tell you. now.**

**SS: Well, what do you want? **

**OB: ~~ i´m out. i´m not going to play with the group. did you understood? **

**SS:... Is that your vision of a joke? **

**OB:~~ no. i don´t want to continue with this. that´s all.**

**SS: Wait! Wait only a second, Abalon. Think more about this. You aren´t valuable as me, but you are also important. **

**OB: ~~... bye**

**-oceanBeauty [OB] ceased pestering seaServant [SS]**

You take some minutes to react. And then you get your loyal lance. You need to crash all angry emotions.

**=== Be Abalon.**

Now you are Abalon. WOW. Now you understand why Chard called him "ma´lady". It´s simply girly...

Yes, you are the boy with large green hair and the pearl thing. You have received a big beaten. That makes you think of all. And makes you decide: you aren´t going to play that game with them. But you aren´t sure of your decision. You said that to Chard only to shup up his stupid mouth.

**=== Abalon: Hide in the shell.**

Which shell? Do you mean your bed? No, now isn´t time for sleep. You hope that Chard doesn´t tell to Kale for now...

You are planning to pester the last person in the group to talk when someone pesters you.

**\- arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling oceanBeauty [OB] -**

**AC: :33 hi, srr human.**

**OB:~~ what do you want?**

**AC: :33Why do you want to leave your furrends? That´s terrible :((**

**OB: ~~ how...? better don´t answer. look, that´s none of your business. **

**AC: :33 But your leader trust you. He will be sad :'((**

**OB: ~~ kale? you don´t know of who are you talking about. he don´t care about anyone. he´s only the one who gives the orders here. **

**AC: :33 But then, what about the other people? **

**OB: ~~ they are idiots. **

**AC: :33 Are you sure? Maybe in your heart is diffurent.**

**OB: ~~maybe. or maybe you are a idiot too. like i said, it´s none of your business. now, leave me.**

**AC: :((**

**\- arsenicCatnip[AC] ceased trolling oceanBeauty [OB]-**

You start to look at the windows and every place in where a camera or a microphone can be placed. That person couldn´t know about your decision guessing it, right?

Someone is pestering you again? Aghh... Do you really need to answer? Who is this time?

Mhh... It´s... Kale?

Oh perfect, Masked Bitch already said it to him...

Sigh... You need to answer right?

**-apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering oceanBeauty [OB]-**

**AF: Abalon Demar.**

**OB:~~ yeah...?**

**AF: It´s something wrong? **

**OB: ~~ no... why do you ask?**

**AF: No, nothing. It´s just that someone said to me that I have to start acting like a leader, and that means (or in a book means) caring about anyone. That´s the only meaning, don´t take it in the wrong way. It´s not like I care about any of you...**

**OB: ~~ did chard say something about me in...the last hour?**

**AF: No. He isn´t at home. I supose.**

**OB: ~~ ok... i have to do something. we can talk later? **

**AF: Bye.**

**\- apocalipticFigure [AF] ceased pestering oceanBeauty [OB] -**

Wow, he was Kale really like that? Or it was only a illusion? You re-read the exchange messages in the pesterlog. You want to think that the conversation of Kale with "someone" was only an excuse, but you realised that the same happened with you: "someone" talked with you, and now you want to play the game again.

**=== Abalon: Pester Chard**

**\- oceanBeauty [OB] started pestering seaServant [SS]-**

**OB: ~~chard. i´ve changed my mind.**

**OB:~~ i´m going to play the game with us. understand?**

**OB: ~~ chard?**

**OB: ~~ are you here?**

Looks like he left Pesterchum open and he went out. **FACEPALM**

**=== Be Chard again**

You are Chard again. Do you feel a bit tired. But what did you expect? You have been the last hour exercicing yourself in the art of the fight with lance.

You look at your computer. Two windows of Pesterchum are open. Kale and Abalon. Better see what the little sea girl has to say before tell to Master Kale that only three people are going to play.

**SS: Heh, I´m here, ma´lady.**

**SS: So you decided to play with us?**

**OB:~~ yes. **

**SS: And why the change of opinion? You discovered that you can´t live without me?**

**OB: ~~ no. you are the last thing that came to my mind when i think of the reasons of my change of opinion.**

**SS: Yeah, yeah. Sure. That´s all?**

**OB: ~~ for now, yes. **

**SS: Don´t change of opinion again, ok ma´lady?**

**OB: ~~ whatever. bye**

**\- oceanBeauty [OB] ceased pestering seaServant [SS] -**

You smile with superiority. Nobody can resist you.

**=== Be Kale before the conversation with Abalon**

You are Kale once again, but now you are in the past. Looks like the writer wants to make explode your brain.

You are now looking in the computer for more information about the game. But is a bit anoying. The game don´t exist in the internet. Now you doubt that the person that share with you (and probably with Chard) the information about the "destructive nature" of the game really knew anything. You are starting to feel a bit lose. False information and the appearence of inexistence of the game. Well...

You spent the next three minutes praying to your god: Shadra, the eater of the sun.

You wanted to pray more, but someone in your computer is sending messages to your pesterchum at the speed of the light

When you look at the user, you get a bit surprised: You never chatted with her/him before.

**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling apocalipticFigure [AF] -**

**CG: YOU, STUPID ASSHOLE.**

**CG: STOP PRAYING TO YOUR SHITTY GOD**

**CG: AND LISTEN TO ME**

**AF: Wow, calm down. **

**AF:I´m not surprised by the fact that is that you knows I was praying.**

**CG: SHUT UP. AND LISTEN**

**AF: Stop telling me to listen and tell me what do you want**

**CG: YOU HAVE TO START ACTING LIKE A LEADER. YOU KNOW WHAT: THE GAME IS GOING TO BE HARD, AND ALL OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS ARE GOING TO NEED A GUIDE.**

**AF: I´m not the leader. I´m only the one who teaches and shows what to do in any moment.**

**CG: PUT THIS IN YOUR THINK PAN: THAT´S WHAT A LEADER DOES, BUT ALL OF YOU NEED TO BE MORE UNITED. DID YOU UNDERSTAND, STUPID ASSHOLE?**

**AF: No. Of course I can´t understand the simple concept that you are yelling in my computer.**

**CG: DON´T TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU AGAIN?**

**AF: No.**

**CG: NOW THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE**

**\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalipticFigure [AF] -**

You said that you are not surprised, but actually you are. How he knew the relation with your group? And how he knew that you were doing?

Start acting like a leader, right? Well...let´s see how the other people of the group takes this idea

**=== Talk with Chard about the idea of the leadership.**

**\- apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering seaServant [SS]-**

**AF: Chard**

**AF: I need to talk with you**

**AF: About something very serious.**

**AF: Are you there?**

Looks like he´s not in home.

**=== Talk with other members of the group.**

**-apocalipticFigure [AF] started pestering oceanBeauty [OB]-**

**AF: Abalon Demar.**

**OB:~~ yeah...?**

**AF: It´s something wrong? **

**But you already read this conversation before, right? Let´s pass it.**

You are feeling like an stupid lover. You hope that this sensation was only temporal or you are going to be in problems in the moments of "leadership" especially with Chard... Wait... WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU SAYING?

Definetly, you need a glass of water, and maybe an aspirine. You feels like if your head is going to explode. Too many thing in only a day.

That´s the chapter one! Maybe ALL of the characters are a bit OOC, but I think that is because of the change of roles. If I doing something wrong tell me. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone!_

_Anyone knows how to put the "triangle" of the actions? I see that in the first chapter aren´t anyone of them._

_Thanks anyway!_

* * *

**===Be Chard again.**

You are the masked sea wolf again. Has been a while after Abalon communicates to you that he´s going to play the game when you look at the screen and see that there are a window open. Did you forget! Master wanted to talk with you! Something very serious? The next three instants you try to imagine what can be so important that makes master Kale want to talk about it with you. Then you decide to answer.

**SS: Master? **

**SS: Sorry for the wait, I had other things in mind. **

**AF: Agh... Hello Chard. Not important.**

**AF: Well, the "problem" is the next.**

**AF: A while ago I had a conversation with a strange, here in persterchum. He said that "i´m a leader" and I have to start acting like one. **

**AF: Do you think It´s necesary a leader for that? It´s going to be so dangerous? **

**SS: I don´t know, master. The game is like a total mystery, but if you are the master, we can confront it.**

**AF: Id the same?**

**AF: *If**

**AF: Agh! *Is**

**SS: ...**

**SS: Are you ok, Master?**

**AF: No... My head feels very...heavy, right...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**SS: Master? Master! What happens?**

**AF: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

And the same in the next three minutes and fourteen seconds. Them, you decide to be the blond boy to see what happened.

**===Be the blond leader.**

But you can´t be him, since he fell asleep in the keyboard. The sounds of the answers to the chat are still in the air, but that has no effect.

**===Kale: Wake up**

You awake in a familiar dark green room. The bedroom don´t have a lot of things. A bed. Some chairs. A table with a big book. All green.

You look at your yellow clothes, and you float to the window

**===Start a trip.**

You float to the outside of the tower, looking at all the yellow things. You suddenly crash to other tower. But you don´t have serious injuries.

You look through the window of the tower, and you see Abalon´s room. Abalon is also there. But he can´t see you. Is asleep. You never saw him "conscient" in this world. You start to look at the room. It´s all blue, with white waves drawed in the walls. Sometimes you doubt that Abalon painted all, but that´s only your opinion.

You remeber something in that moment, and come back to your own tower. You need to finish a conversation with someone

**===Be Chard**

You are Chard again. And you are trying to imagine why Master Kale is pressing the same key over and over. But while that, someone pesters you

**-arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling seaServant[SS]**

**AG: Heeeeeeeey little sea 8east ;;;;)**

**SS: What? Who are you?**

**AG: Who cares a8out that!**

**SS: I care. I´m in the middle of a conversation with someone important.**

**AG: Are you talking a8out the little 8lond 8oy? **

**AG: He´s a 8it 8usy with some sleep related pro8lems ::::D**

**SS: What? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MASTER KALE?**

**AG: Nah, only temporal things. Pro8a8ly he wake up in some minutes without that stupid head8 he had. You should 8e happy. I helped you.**

**SS: If you did something bad to him...**

**AG: What? Will you try to kill me? Don´t tease your luck, wolfie.**

**SS: What in the name of FUCK do you want?**

**AG: Oh, you are not fun. Well, I ask you a question little sea 8east. Do you want to 8e a hero? A hero to your master?**

**AG: You know, a leader always need a hero for the difficult actions.**

**SS: What are you proposing?**

**AG: Nothing for now. 8ut if you trust me, you will 8e the second most important person of your group.**

**SS: That sounds ok. I´ll trust you, for now. **

**AG: Good. See you later Chard ;;;;)**

**-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling seaServant [SS]**

**SS: Wait, what? How do you know my name?! **

**SS: FUCK**

You close the pesterlog and fastly you start to look to the window looking for something, like an eight-visor camera or something of the type. Nothing, at all. You suddenly hear a beep.

Someone pestering you? If it´s that 8ITCH again...

But no, It´s an already opened window. It´s Master´s window. He´s writing normally, thanks to Shadra.

**SS: Master... Did you fell asleep?**

**AF: Yes. I didn´t sleep a lot last night. I prayed until 3AM. I needed to sleep. That´s all. **

**SS: Okay Master. But...**

**AF: NO. **

**SS:Yes Master. **

**AF: Good. Any news?**

**SS: I´m starting to think that this is more than a simple game. I talked with a curious person...**

**AF:... And that person has a problem with caps?**

**SS: No. It has a problem with the number 8.**

**AF: ...Understood. Stay alert.**

**-apocalipticFigure[AF] ceased pestering seaServant [SS]-**

You need to ask to the others about the strange people

**===Be the last member of the group.**

Oh great. For the top of weirdness and strange people there´s this. A brilliant blue boy with four arms and complicated machinary connected on his back. A tube of the same tone of brown than his hair goes to his head from some kind of round machine.

It´s all dressed with brown clothes. And is...very sweaty. Ugh.

You are Magnus Muzzleflash, the "strong" of the group. There´s nothing that can resist the force of your arms. The evidence of this is all the shatered things on the floor.

**=== Look at your computer**

You touch your computer carefully to look Persterchum. You already broke three laptops this year.

Yes, someone is pestering you.

**===Answer. **

**-oceanBeauty [OB] started pestering perfectFire [PF]-**

**OB: ~~hey, magnus**

**PF: OH. IT´S YOU ABLAON DWMAR**

**PF:*ABALON DEMAR**

**PF: HOW IS YOUR LUFE?**

**PF:*LIFE**

**OB: ~~yeah. good, as usual. trying not to doing something stupid.**

**OB:~~ and your head...is... going good?**

**PF: YSE OF COURSE. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK THE SAME? IT´S LIKE I SAK YOU HOW ARE YUOR HSNDS! **

**PF: * YES *ASK *YOUR *HANDS**

**OB: ~~ my hands are fine, thanks. **

**OB: ~~whatever. are you sure about playing the game with us?**

**PF: OF CIURSE I´M SURE**

**PF: *COURSE**

**OB: ~~then... see you later, magnus**

**-oceanBeauty [OB] ceased pestering perfectFire [PF]-**

Agh. You look in the direction of a crashed mirror. The machine is there, in your head. You never understood why you need that machine, and also, you don´t remember for how long you had that in your back. The tube ends in a sharp needle that is inserted in the back of your head. How deep, you don´t know. You removed that needle once, but you don´t remember what happened then. You only remember being in your bed hours later, tied up and surrounded by adults. Your group were in a corner of the room, looking tired, and in the case of Abalon, nearly exausted. The only one that looked worried was him. Since that, he started asking everytime about your head.

''I DON´T UNDTRSTAND!

*UNDERSTAND!'' You shout. But the self-compasive time don´t last a lot, since other person is pestering you.

**\- grimAuxiliatrix[GA] started trolling perfectFire [PF] -**

**GA: Greetings, Human Being. **

**GA: Or At Least, Earth Living Being.**

**PF: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANY? WHO ARE YOU?**

**PF: *WANT**

**GA: No, Nothing. I Just Wanted To Talk With Someone Strong As You. **

**PF: STRONG? YEZH, THST´S ME. **

**PF: *YEAH *THAT´S**

**GA: But Not Phisically. Emotionally. Since That Incident, You Have Been Capable Of Keeping Your Sanity, Even With That In Your Back.**

**PF: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOYT?**

**PF: *ABOUT**

**GA: Are You Saying That You Don´t Remember Anything?**

**PF: THEREA NOTHIBG TI REMEMBER!**

**PF: *THERES *NOTHING *TO**

**GA: Then There Is No Point In Continue With This Conversation **

**-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling perfectFire [PG] -**

You start to feel nervous. Why everyone seems to know more of you than yourself?

Wait. You hear a noise. Someone is entering to your house.

**===RUN BITCH, RUN**

No. Someone strong as you don´t have fear of strangers.

**===Confront the stranger**

Nah. It doesn´t seem dangerous, or even a thief. He Isn´t trying to be silent. However, your things of value are all in your room. If it´s a thief, he isn´t going to find anything.

**===Stay in your room trying not to break things?**

Yeah. You like that idea.

It´s going up?

You wait a bit tense, waiting to fight if it´s necesary.

But there´s no enemy. It´s just the social worker, Madeleine.

**===ATACK! SHE´S FALSE! THE ORIGINAL IS DEAD!**

What the fuck? She´s the real one! It doesn´t exist a "false" Madeleine!

**M: Sorry for being late, my dear. **

**PF: KYST AS USUAÑ**

**PF: *JUST *USUAL**

**M: Ahaha, yes. Are you hungry?**

**PF: YES! FEED ME!**

**M: Ok fine. Let´s see what´s for lunch!**

She leaves the bags in a empty table, and starts putting out the content. Some recipients with food. Two water bottles. Two plastic cups. Some cutlery. Four plates.

You start eating. She starts eating with you. It was like that since you can remember. Madeleine comes with food all days, and she also make a revision of the machine. You always asked why. All of your "friends" had no parents and some days they don´t get any food, when you have her to solve that problem. One day you´ll have to ask, you think.

After the lunch, she washes the plates and all the other stuff, while you try not to fell asleep. All like usual. But a noise kicks you out of your peaceful moments. You go to your room. That pesterchum... Sometimes is anoying like... Very anoying, you think without wanting to search a comparative shit.

**===Make the noise shuts the fuck off!**

Oh, it´s from Kale. It has a banner to click on it. It has the logo of your group. The Evening Memo. Only for serious bussiness. You click and enter to a biggest message window, where Kale is already there.

**-Current apocalipticFigure [CAF] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board Evening Memo-**

**CAF: Everyone is there?**

**-Current seaServant [CSS] RIGHT NOW responded to memo-**

**CSS: I still not understand the "current" part.**

**CSS: Yes, I´m here, master.**

**-Current perfectFire [CPF] RIGHT NOW responded to memo-**

**CPF: HERE I AM, READT TI KICK SONE ASSES**

**CPF: *READY *TO *SOME **

**CAF: Hm... Where is Demar?**

**CSS: Maybe sh...I mean he, left the persterchum opened and he went out.**

**\- Current oceanBeauty [COB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo-**

**COB: ~~ahaha. look how much i care, masked bitch.**

**CSS: Your problem, ma´lady.**

**CAF: Enough. We have serious themes to talk. There are no time for that.**

**CSS: Understood. Sorry, master.**

**COB: ~~yeah, sorry.**

**CAF: Fine. First: **

**CAF: The last time I asked, some of you had a problem with total strangers, people with a weird particularity. Anyone who wants to starts on explaying what happened?**

**COB: ~~yes. i don´t know the others, but mine was a cat-obsessed. it looked like he knew a lot about me. it was simply weird.**

**CAF: ... Cats? Well... Anyone more had to deal with a person like that?**

**CSS: Something of the type. In my case it was an 8 obsessed. But it was nearly the same. He (or she) said weird things and (s)he ever knew my name! Oh, and something more... (s)he knew what happened to you a while ago, master. I think that in a weird way, (s)he caused it**

**CAF: That´s not even possible, Chard. That thinking from you disapoints me very deeply.**

**CSS:I´m sorry master Kale.**

**CAF: And you, Muzzleflash?**

**CPF: OH, YES. THERW WERE A VERY WWIRD PERSIN THAR SAID A LOT OF NOSENSES!**

**CPF: *THERE *WEIRD *PERSON *THAT**

**COB:~~what type of "nosenses"?**

**CPF: NONSENSICAL! **

**CAF: Muzzleflash, everyone suposes that. Demar wants to know **_**exactly **_**what did that person said to you.**

**CPF: OF CIURSE. I WAS GOING TO SAT TJAT**

**CPF: *COURSE *SAY *THAT**

**CAF: No, you weren´t. **

**COB: ~~c´mon that´s not important, just say it now. **

**CPF: YEAH OK. **

**CPF: (S)HE ACTED LIKE I COMMITEDN SOMETHING TWRRIBLE THAT I NWWDED TO REMEMBER. SOMETHING LUKE AM ACCIDENT WHICH INVOLVES A LOT OF SEROIUS STUFG**

**CPF: *COMITED *TERRIBLE *NEEDED *LIKE *AN *SERIOUS *STUFF**

**COB: ~~hahaha. what a nosense. of course there´s nothing to remember. i´m sure that it was only a way to trick you. right?**

**CAF: ...**

**CSS: ...**

**COB: ~~am i RIGHT?**

**CSS: Whatever you like, ma´lady. **

**CAF: ...**

**COB: ~~kale? what do you answer?**

**CSS: MASTER Kale for you.**

**CAF: That´s right. There´s nothing to remember, Muzzleflash. **

**COB: ~~good**

**CAF: Ok, fine. Let´s forget that we had that conversation. **

**CAF: The next subject.**

**COB: ~~wait a minute! You didn´t said if one of that group of weird people contacted with you!**

**CAF: That´s not important... But if you are interested. Yes. One of them contacted with me. It had a problem with caps. The rest is not important**

**COB: ~~ So terrible it was what (s)he said?**

**CAF: I said that that´s innecesary information, Demar. You don´t know what that means?**

**COB: ~~yes master kale... **

**CAF: Like I was saying, let´s pass to the next subject. Did all of you remember the order of clients and servers? **

**CSS: Of course, Master. **

**CPF: YEAH I TEMEMBER IY CLWARLY**

**CPF: *REMEMBER *IT *CLEARLY**

**COB: ~~clear like water, master.**

**CAF: Then...**

**CAF: The SBURB event is officially starting. **

**-Current apocalipticFigure [CAF] closed memo-**

**===Be the sun´s eater prayer boy.**

You are Kale, once again.

You are pretty annoyed with Demar, since he insists in keeping in secret what Muzzleflash did in the past, and why the machine is there. But now there´s no time for that. It´s time to start

You get the server installation CD of SBURB.

**It´s time**

**===Be the masked wolf.**

You are Chard now.

You look at the port one more time. Except the boat that arrived before, the port is empty. There aren´t any people. Before starting to doubt, you put the SBURB client CD

**There´s no space for doubt**

* * *

_**Okay haha. I finally finished the chapter two. Sorry for the delay, but we say that... School + Terezi (Sight) issues + lazyness = bad combination.**_

_**In the next chapter, the real story begins. This two chapters were only an introduction.**_

_**One more thing: The day i´ll stop worrying about the OOCness of canon characters it will be one of the weirdiest days of my life. **_

_**I don´t know when I´ll post this so... Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**_

_**~Lady Elf**_


End file.
